


go away daniel

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: After my last two additions to the LIS2 AO3 I think it's about time I add something happy and less traumatizing. XD
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	go away daniel

Sean really can't believe he's kissing Finn. Finn, the guy who's been flirting and calling him sweetheart for the past month(s). It's exhilrating. It feels amazing.

"What the fuck." And it's about to be ruined. Sean pulls away and sighs, rubbing his face as his cheeks heats up. "Sup, little dude." Sean can hear the laugh in Finn's voice, and it makes Sean want to push him off the log they're sitting on.

"Hi, Daniel, what do you need?" "Well, Cassidy had asked me to go get you, but you look... busy." "Yeah, I am, now go away." "I'll tell her you're not interested in her." Sean splutters and looks at Daniel to remark, but Finn beats him to it.

"Little dude, don't tell Cassidy nothing. That's Sean business, not yours." Daniel stopped, puffing a breath. "Fine, I won't. Finn, don't hurt my brother." Sean could tell the threat was real, but once out of ear shot, Finn pulled Sean back to his lips.

"Love your little brother. Such a delight, sweetheart." Finn's laughing about the threat. Of course he is. Husband Material. "Until you live with him 24/7 for 9 years. But I wouldn't trade him for anyone. Especially you." Finn gasps pathetically, pushing Sean away to place a hand over his heart.

"You wound me Mr. Diaz." Sean smiles, pulling Finn back to his face, pressing their lips together again. "Let me fix that."


End file.
